The Warrior Princess
by Robincall22
Summary: When Queen Thorn falls in love with Former Prince Smolder, what will happen when they have an egg? And what will happen to that egg when Queen Thorn finds out that her daughter is in danger?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The nervous queen flapped her wings and lifted off. She was headed toward the Scorpion Den, where Smolder was keeping everyone well fed. The Outclaws had become her main advisors, so Smolder was there with Blaze making sure everyone was safe and not dying. She had gone out there before. Eight times to make sure everything was going smoothly, but once to meet him. Because Queen Thorn of the Sandwings had fallen in love with Former Prince Smolder of the Sandwings. And now she was with egg. She had to tell him. She had left Six-claws in charge of the castle while she was away. She landed just outside the Scorpion Den entrance and waited. She didn't have to wait long.

"Your Majesty! Whatever might you be doing here so early in the day?" gasped Smolder.

"Enough of that. I need to tell you something very important." She took a deep breath. "I am with egg. Your egg."

Smolder shook his head sadly, turned, and flew away. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

 _No!_ thought Smolder. _She can't have an egg! That will put the Scorpion Den and the castle in mortal danger! Cactus wants a throne, and one way for him to get it is for him to take the Queen's child. And if he knew it was mine, he'd kill it just to spite me. No, this is very not good._ Meanwhile, back at the palace, Thorn was speaking with Viper, one of the former fake dragonets of destiny. She had faked her death in a lava river in the old Nightwing kingdom so that she could go back to the Talons of Peace and to her family. Flame and Ochre soon returned also, and Squid was already there. Nautilus was no longer leader of the Talons, instead it was some other fish-nosed Seawing. But, since she was one of the only Talons that was a Sandwing, she was selected to go to the palace. It had been about eight months since Thorn last spoke to Smolder, about the egg. Now she was asking Viper to take the egg to the Talons of Peace, and raise the dragonet there. Smolder had told her that their child was in grave danger, so Thorn was going to send the egg with Viper to the Talons to keep it safe. "Here. This is the egg. Keep it safe. If anyone ever asks, Ostrich is the mother and the father is dead. Six-claws refused to allow his daughter to have a dragonet, so he made her give it up. Understood?" Thorn was adamant that no one knew she had another child. If this Desert dragon found out about her child and stole it, she would be unforgivable by anyone. Viper nodded, took the egg, and flew off with Thorn's child. **So, what should I name Thorn's daughter? Review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

In the distance, Sunlight glowered. She was very angry as she watched an egg wobble and crack. From the distance, it looked as though it wasn't moving at all. Suddenly, it split open and a little pale dragonet, with legs that darkened into a dark tawny, fell out. Sunlight had been watching Thorn for ages, and she saw her hand off the egg to Viper almost a year ago. She was a spy for Onyx. Onyx had recently found a mate and laid her eggs, so she was unable to follow Thorn herself. The eggs were half Nightwing, like Sunny, because her mate was a Nightwing named Starmover. There were two eggs, and one was male, the other female. She had already named them. Sandlifter and Moonviper. But as for the true princess, things were not looking good, as the immense dragon spread her wings and lifted away.

The little dragonet wobbled to her feet just as Sunlight flew away. If Moonwatcher had been nearby, she would have seen it all, and she would have foreseen that it was a sign. But, alas, she wasn't, so no dragon knew how much danger the little princess was in. But that didn't matter, because right now, the princess needed a name.

The Talons tossed around names like Princess, Royalty, and other overly obvious things. But just as they were about to give up and call her something like Cactus or Desert, a dark cloud covered the sun, and in the darkness, the dragonet let out a breath of fire, that lit up the faces of the dragons around her.

"Look at that! She gives us a torch when all is darkness," gasped Avalanche, knowing that most dragons couldn't breathe fire until they were a year old, a very few when they were only about nine months. This was abnormal dragon behavior.

Viper stared at her. "Well done Avalanche. You found her name."

"Darkness?" Avalanche asked, confused as to how that would be a good Sandwing name.

"No," rumbled Flame, understanding suddenly. "Torch."


	4. Chapter 4

After a year of being raised in the same Talons of Peace camp, Riptide, who now led the Talons, decided that it was time to move camp. All the Talons gathered at the base of the cliff where they had been residing, except for Viper and Flame. They bad been spending a lot of time together recently, and dragons were beginning to suspect that Viper would soon be carrying eggs.

"Ahem," announced Riptide. "I have decided that we will be moving to-"

But just as he was about to say where they were moving, Onyx's dragons attacked them! Sunlight flew down toward Torch, and was about to grab her, when Ochre rammed into her, knocking her to the side. In her place however, was Onyx herself, swooping down, talons outstretched, prepared to grab the princess, her key to the throne. Desert and Cactus, her second in commands flew by her side, swiping out at anyone who dared try to stop her.

But, when Onyx was right in front of her, Torch slashed out, clawing her face, and ripping out her eye. She swung her tail around and sliced through her wing. Onyx screamed in fury and agony, then turned, running across the desert.

"Keep fighting!" she screeched. And keep fighting they did. The Talons didn't stand a chance. Yes, there were many of them, and yes they were of all different tribes, but they were not seasoned soldiers. In fact, many of them had not even seen a battle, for it had been so long, that most of the Talons were children of previous Talons. For instance, Riptide's three children, two sons and a daughter, were Talons and were obviously born long after the War of the Sandwing Succession. There was no hope for the Talons of Peace.

Suddenly, there was a shout overhead. Two new dragons thumped down in the middle of the battle, clawing and shooting fire at the Sandwings and the few Nightwings. Then a spurt of black arched through the air, and iridescent scales shimmered into being. Now there were six dragons helping them. Desert and Cactus lifted away almost instantly. Onyx's children lifted off after them. The rest of the dragons looked around for a moment, confused by the sudden change in power, then soared away after their commanders.

"Thank you very much," gasped Riptide to the Nightwings and Rainwings that stood before them. "But what brought you here?"

"A war broke out between the Rainwings and Nightwings. Fierceteeth returned and is leading an attack on the Rainwings. We came here because we didn't want to fight against our friends." The female Rainwing nodded at the Nightwings. "Also, they like Glory as a queen, but don't want to betray their tribe. We had received word that the Talons were here, so we came to see if you were here, but when we got here, there was a battle. So we watched to see who was on what side, then we swooped in and saved the day!"

"Well I'm glad you did. Please, what are your names?" Nautilus questioned them.

"I am Iridescent," stated the female Rainwing who had done all the talking. "These are my daughters, Paradise and Hibiscus, and my mate, Jungle. My son-" she broke off, taking a deep breath before continuing. "My son, Sloth, was killed in the initial battle. These are our best friends, Raincatcher and her mate Shadowrunner. Raincatcher is with egg. We need your help. Please."

"Of course," said Riptide. "It's the least we can do after you saved all our lives. Welcome to the Talons of Peace. We were just moving camp. We're going to …"

 **Where should they move? They're going someplace different. Please tell me in your review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"We are going to move to the upper wing of Pyrrhia. The part that's just outside of the Skywing kingdom. Go get Flame and Viper and let's go." He nodded to Squid and Nautilus, and they flew off in search of the Skywing and Sandwing.

Once they had retrieved two young dragons, the Talons set off to fly toward the wingtip of the Pyrrhia dragon. They arrived after a couple of days with no trouble, and they set about making camp. Torch, Viper, Flame, and Ochre made a large house, with two levels; the top one for Torch and Flame, and the bottom level for the more earth-dwelling dragons, Viper and Ochre. Nautilus and Squid made their own house, and Riptide had one all to himself. The Rainwings and Nightwings made one huge house, and the remaining Talons split up and made houses together.

"Wow!" said Torch. "I love this place! Can we stay here forever, pleeeeeeaaaaaaassssseeeee?"

Viper and Flame laughed. "Sorry chipmunk. You know we have to move often. Many dragons hate us, and we risk discovery if we stay in one place too long. I'm sorry."

"Oh," Torch murmered sadly. "Can we build places like this all the time then?"

"Perhaps," rumbled Flame.

Meanwhile, Nautilus, Riptide, Avalanche, and Meridian, a Mudwing, were speaking together about the attack. They were trying to decide what to do next. They had no idea that this simple conversation would be more fatal than the battle.

 **Hmmm...who should I kill? I'm not going to kill Meridian, because I want to let the new characters live a while, but I need to kill one of the other three dragons. Tell me who I should kill in the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay. Come on. I am horrible at making decisions! There are reasons for all of them to live! I can't decide! Nautilus has a son, Squid, who I personally don't think would do very good without his dad. Avalanche has Flame, her son, and I also think she has an important backstory. Then Riptide, duh. He's in love with Tsunami and he's the LEADER OF THE TALONS OF PEACE. What would they do without him? Who would be leader? It's be CHAOS! Anyways, put your vote in the reviews, or PM me. Whoever gets the most votes to be killed, or whatever two get the most votes to live, that's who it is. Please help me decide because I could never make this decision on my own without about a year of thinking about it. Thanks, Robincall.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are we going to do? There's obviously some dragons out there that want us all dead. We need to do something!" cried Avalanche.

"Or," muttered Meridian. "Maybe it's the princess. Maybe...maybe we should get rid of her. I don't want to, but our dragonets aren't taught to fight. They could end up dead!"

"They won't end up dead, and we're NOT getting rid of the princess," commanded Nautilus. "We will not be the Talons of Peace anymore. We shall now be the Talons of War."

Riptide bristled. "What?! Have you forgotten who the leader of the Talons of Peace is? Me. And we are always going to be the Talons of Peace. Never will we be the Talons of War."

"Well we have to be," Nautilus retorted. "You don't get a say in it anymore. I am taking back my power. We are sort of like a tribe now. So I challenge you, as a princess challenges a queen."

"Fine," Riptide snapped, right before he launched himself at Nautilus. In one deft swipe, he ripped open his gills on both sides, broke his tail with a sharp crack and slit his throat open. "You shouldn't challenge me. I'm the leader of the Talons now. The Talons of Protection. And we are not like a tribe. We never will be."

 **So? What'd you think? Did I kill the right dragon? Who should adopt Squid? Because he's not ready to be on his own yet. And I'm going to make a list of all the Talons and their tribes. And yes, they are called the Talons of Protection now. And I will also make a list of dragons working with Onyx. Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Riptide stared down at the body in front of him in horror. How could he have done this?! Nautilus was his first friend, the one who had helped him get away from his terrible, horrible tribe. And now, he had killed him. All over a little power. What sort of heartless monster was he?! He was despicable. He could no longer be trusted as leader of the Talons of Protection. He would have to give up his title to someone who deserved it. Meridian and Avalanche gawked at him. They had never seen his skill in battle, and now it terrified had he done?!

"Let's head back," he voiced harshly. He felt like his vocal chords were two stones rubbing together, and soon they were going to ignite his throat, and then he'd have to rip open his own neck. He sounded...hoarse. Old. Tired. He hated it.

"Sure," murmered Meridian. "Let's go. We'll tell them that we were attacked."

"With him as a casualty, and not a scratch on the rest of us?!" snapped Avalanche. "Yeah. Like they'll believe that."

Riptide cleared his throat. "I'll tell them exactly what happened. Everything. From the moment I killed Shark back at the Summer Palace during the Skywing attack to protect Tsunami and her friends."

Meridian and Avalanche gasped. "You...you killed your commander?" Avalanche whispered.

"And you thought that you were so strong," Riptide roared. "You thought you could take me in a fight whenever you pleased. Think again. I've fought stronger Skywings than you. Shatk was a hundred times stronger than you, and I just flew up behind him and snapped his neck, then flew away. You would be easy to kill."

Avalanche spread her wings and flew away as quickly as she could, which, being a Skywing, was quite fast. Meridian gave a rueful backward glance at Nautilus's dead body, then followed Avalanche.


	9. Chapter 9

**Talons of Protection**

Sandwings

Viper

Torch

Sunray

Skywings

Avalanche

Flame

Garnet

Falcon

Seawings

Riptide

Squid

Shell

Kelp

Eel

Mudwings

Ochre

Meridian

Icewings

Montoña

Sierra

Rainwings

Iridescent

Jungle

Hibiscus

Paridise

Nightwings

Shadowrunner

Raincatcher


	10. Chapter 10

**Onyx's Group**

Leader- Oynx- female

Rainwing War Overseers-

Fierceteeth- female, commander of the Nightwing army

Strongwings- male, prison guard

Fiercewings- female, first lieutenant of the Nightwing army

Strongteeth- male, famed soldier of the Nightwing army

Spies-

Sunlight- female, Talons of Protection spy

Ocitillo- female, Rainwing War spy

Buri- male, Scorpion Den spy

Rattan- male, Scorpion Den spy, Buri's brother

Saguaro- female, Sandwing palace spy

Royalty Of Onyx Permission-

Starmover- male, Onyx's mate

Sandlifter- female, Onyx's daughter

Moonviper- male, Onyx's son

 **I have room for OC's, so if you want a character in my story, just leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Guess who's getting a new story out soon? If you guessed me, then you're right! If you guessed someone else, sorry, but you're wrong. It's another Warriors story, and it's called The Flight. It's leafbreeze's idea, I'm just the one writing the story. It's about Bird's Flight, an ancient tribe cat, who was taken by an eagle when she was just a kit. When she wakes up, she's in the Clan forest territories. Windclan takes her in, and their leader is...well, read to find out! I'm just saying right now, it's not Windstar, or her successor, Gorsestar. It's a she-cat from later on, but you won't find her in the Dawn Of The Clans arc...


End file.
